El Príncipe y la Plebeya
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Él es el héroe de Amestris, adorado y amado por el pueblo; ella una chica sencilla que ha sido contratada para fingir que es su novia. Porque el amor a primera vista no existe, ni tampoco "el vivieron felices por siempre". ¿Podrá ella ver a través del Alquimista de Acero y los oscuros secretos que se ocultan tras esa sonrisa? Ed/Win. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

—Situaciones extremas requieres medidas desesperadas, situaciones extremas requieren medidas desesperadas, situaciones extremas requieren medidas desesperadas, situaciones extremas requieren medidas desesperadas—Winry recitaba a modo de letanía, si lo decía el número suficiente de veces tal vez terminaría por creerlo o al menos eso esperaba.

Estaba hecho, de acuerdo, no había vuelta atrás y además necesitaba el dinero con urgencia.

Además, ni siquiera habría sexo, no es como si se prostituyera.

Le pagarían, fingiría ser la novia más perfecta que haya alguna vez existido y recuperaría la granja de las garras de los acreedores. Alphonse podía esperar, él entendía y entonces regresaría y se casarían y pondrían el mejor taller de Automails de la región y ordeñaría vacas y seria la mujer independiente, segura y multifuncional que siempre deseó; hasta podía ver a un montón de críos corriendo por ahí, rubios y tan inteligentes como su padre.

No había nada de qué avergonzarse, alzó el mentón, sujetó con más fuerza su bolsa y espero con la frente en alto.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y el muchacho que fingiría ser su novio durante los próximos dos años entró a la habitación.

"El alquimista de Acero"

Ese era su nombre militar, había escuchado todo tipo de rumores. Era un genio y ahijado del Führer, con doce años fue nombrado "Alquimista Nacional" y escaló rápidamente en la cadena de mandos. Era inteligente, voraz, incluso sádico…ahora ostentaba el puesto de "General" y había sido condecorado como "Héroe de Guerra" por su trabajo con los grupos de rebeldes y en los "Guetos" que aislaban a los sobrevivientes de la Guerra de Ishval . Se decía que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y un talento para la alquimia y practica que veteranos envidiaban, ni siquiera usaba círculo de transmutación.

De la nada hacía salir todo tipo de armas. Espadachín sobresaliente, francotirador experimentado e incluso sabía artes marciales a larga distancia y cuerpo a cuerpo.

Lo idolatraban, le temían y lo respetaban.

Pero por extraño que pareciera nadie mencionaba su aspecto físico.

Imaginaba a un tipo de dos metros de altura, músculos de acero, mandíbula de hierro y una mirada que te estremecía hasta la médula.

Pero…

El muchacho que entró a la habitación acompañado del Führel al que reconoció porque alguna vez vio su fotografía en un panfleto ilegal que explicaba los horrores de la guerra, distaba mucho del retrato de su imaginación. Le observó detenidamente, era… ¿atractivo? No, no tenía una belleza femenina, pero tampoco podría decirse que fuera precisamente masculino. Incluso era más pequeño que Al, más pequeño que ella y no tenía esa aura oscura que te obligaba a esconderte hasta el rincón más oscuro y refundido ni esa mirada de hielo que había imaginado. Definitivamente no era lo que esperaba.

Algunos mechones de cabello rubio caoba se le escapaban de su trenza y el flequillo a los lados le daba un aire inocente, era pequeño, muy pequeño, apenas alcanzaba el metro sesenta y cinco y tenía en su rostro una expresión de perpetuo fastidio, como si quisiera estar en cualquier otro lugar.

De pronto él le observó y se sintió ridículamente pequeña bajo esos ojos dorados, con su vestido de flores y su sombrero de ala ancha, incluso si se esforzaba dudaba que pudiera superar la imagen de campesina ignorante, ingenua y atontada que mostraba en aquel momento. Poco importaba, ella era Winry Rockbell, la última descendiente de una familia pionera en la construcción de automail que ahora pasaba malos tiempos, no tenía porque sentirse insignificante ante un muchacho que seguramente lo tuvo todo en la vida por muy atractivo, inteligente, rico y afamado que fuera.

Ella ganó, fue elegida entre quizás miles. Aunque se tratará de una competencia estúpida, era la vencedora y el niñito rico tendría que aceptarlo, si o si.

—No seguiré con esto—declaró el adolescente girando sobre sus talones y saliendo del salón, sus pisadas resonaban fuerte a través del pasillo mientras se alejaba.

—¡Oh, mi muchacho travieso!—declaró alegremente el hombre que le acompañaba haciendo una ligera reverencia ante ella—. Espere un momento por favor.

Asintió en silencio, algo confundida y ofendida. La escena en cuestión había transcurrido en cuestión de segundos.

Había sido rechazada y el Führer se había inclinado ante ella. ¡El Führer! Se sentó en el sillón más cercano y espero, agradeciendo que ni siquiera hubiera desempacado sus cosas.

Estudio la sala, era bonita, con enormes ventanales y cortinas igual de largas, el papel tapiz verde combinaba con los muebles de caoba y la mezcla de elegancia, luz y suntuosidad la abrumo de pronto. Ese no era su mundo. Su casa cabría fácilmente en esa habitación. Ella era una sencilla chica de campo que había cometido un error, ¿por qué de otra manera como podía explicarse que terminó en ese lugar?

La convocatoria se lanzó en secreto, de boca en boca, sólo en algunos lugares entre campesinas y pueblerinas.

Incluso te pagaban por sólo participar. Necesitaba el dinero, así que participo sin tener intenciones reales de ganar; sin embargo una vez en la competencia su espíritu competitivo salió a relucir y sin estar seguro del todo, gano…cosa extraña, porque estaba seguro de que había chicas mucho más femeninas o bonitas que ellas, sin hablar de sus habilidades culinarias.

Sólo al final cuando le declararon vencedora le explicaron el objetivo del concurso.

La chica ganadora sería la "Novia" del "Alquimista de Acero", Edward Lewington, aunque no se trataría más que de una fachada con el objetivo de que el pueblo fraternizará con el que seguramente sería su próximo Führer, serían poco más de dos años de fotos, entrevistas, viajes y sonrisas falsas. Le darían alimento, hospedaje y tantos mimos y cuidados como fueran necesarios para mantenerla hermosa y complaciente, un jugoso cheque al fin de cada mes y uno aún mayor, cuando todo terminará. A cambio, sólo debía fingir que era la novia hermosa, sumisa e inteligente del héroe más joven del pueblo de Amestris. Al finalizar ese tiempo, le buscarían a su joven talento una joven de su condición, hija del algún General, una dama en toda la expresión de la palabra.

No sonaba mal, además tampoco tenía opción; los militares no aceptarían un "No" como respuesta.

Aunque de cierta forma se sentía aliviada al saber que "El Alquimista de Acero" no la quería, no era su culpa, daría la media vuelta y se marcharía contenta de no haber entrado a un mundo que aunque no lo admitiría ni en un millón de años, le asustaba.

Suspiró aliviada, tenía dos brazos y dos piernas, trabajaría y encontraría la solución de alguna manera.

La manija sonó, la puerta se abrió de pronto y el Führer regresó con su protegido.

—Bien, bien; parece que tuvimos una mala primera impresión—comentó riendo—. ¡Vamos, Ed, preséntate!—y empujo ligeramente al muchacho quién gruño suavemente.

—Lamento lo de antes—le dijo extendiendo el brazo—. Espero que nos podamos llevar bien mientras dura esto.

Extendió la mano y la estrechó con fuerza, metal…se trataba de un automail, de gran calidad, revestido para que casi pareciera como un miembro más, pero falso. Ella era una experta en tales cuestiones.

—Yo también—respondió sin estar segura de cómo contestar.

—De acuerdo, espero que ustedes dos se lleven bien.

El muchacho frente a ella no era hostil ni mucho menos, sin embargo se sentía amenazada. Porque después de todo si lo pensaba con detenimiento el chico frente a ella era un asesino, lo había hecho en aras de su patria y todo eso, pero había matado a personas inocentes, como a sus padres…

El chico pareció darse cuenta de su incomodidad y retrajo su mano.

—Puedes llamarme Ed—le dijo antes de girar sobre sus talones y abandonar la habitación en cuestión de segundos, por segunda vez en menos de una hora. Le parecía un tanto antipático.

—Tú puedes decirme Winry—le respondió con mayor brusquedad y le dio la espalda también.

—Usted trabaja para mí—refunfuño por debajo antes de abrir la puerta—. No lo olvide señorita Rockbell—y azotó la puerta. Dio un respingo.

—Disculpe a mi muchacho—le dijo el Führer sin borrar esa amigable sonrisa de su rostro—esta algo irritado, ya sabe, está acostumbrado a la acción y ahora tendrá que permanecer en casa durante un largo tiempo ocupándose de cosas que detesta. Ahora señorita Rockbell, permitame mostrarle su habitación.

Tomó una campanilla y una sirvienta de piel oscura entró a la habitación.

—Buenos días Señor, Señorita—saludo con respeto e inclinó la cabeza sumisamente.

—Ella es Rose, será su doncella personal, atenderá cualquier deseo que tenga, siéntase cómoda de pedirle lo que sea. Ahora con su permiso, debo de ir a reprender a cierto muchacho malcriado.

—Gracias—respondió algo incomoda ante tanta gentileza.

¿Una doncella personal? Se piñizco el brazo, ¿Por qué no despertaba?

—_***—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—**_

Edward entró a su habitación dando un portazo. Estaba furioso. Inhalo y exhalo, intentando retomar el control sobre si mismo.

No necesitaba una Novia, ni esposa o prometida. Sólo quería su libertad.

El Führer entró a su habitación sin avisarle, como siempre. Lo mandó al suelo de un puñetazo, lo vio venir, pero no se opuso, ni esquivo, era mejor de esta manera, lo tomaba todo de momento y se olvidaba de las represalias.

—Esa actitud no es propia de un caballero.

—Soy un soldado, no un caballero—replicó escupiendo un poco de sangre.

—Ya hablamos de esto, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Acaso quieres que tu madre muera?

Ed tragó saliva, se tragó de orgullo y se puso de pie.

—No señor.

—Entonces harás todo cuanto te diga—agregó el otro—. No hay lugar para las objeciones.

Lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo zarandeó con fuerza. De niño no sabía que le asustaba más, si la perpetúa sonrisa de payaso en su rostro o la mirada asesina que le dirigía antes o después de golpearlo. Ahora lo sabía, odiaba su sonrisa más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

—¿Ha quedado claro?

—Sí, Señor—contestó sumisamente apretando tan fuerte sus manos que le dolieron durante algunos días.

—Buen chico—respondió el mayor dándole un suave cachetada, igual que si se tratara de un perro.

Y lo dejó en la habitación, con sus pensamientos.

Tenían a su madre y él no era lo suficientemente fuerte aún, todavía no.

No podía confiar en casi nadie y mucho menos en la chica.

Bien, podría ser una pueblerina tal y como decía, o una letal y peligrosa espía con la que estaría aún más vigilado. En sus experiencias ambas eran opciones igualmente validas y no podía permitirse decidirse por ninguna hasta estudiar a fondo tal acusación. No le gustaba, lo ponía nervioso. Estaba acostumbrado a los Guardias gigantescos, aquellos que le doblaban en tamaño y tenían voces de metralletas, no a las niñas de mechones rubios y dulces voces de ruiseñores.

Se arrojó sobre la cama, aún no tenía poder, no el suficiente, pero lo tendría.

Y siendo francos, aquel no era el trabajo más difícil que le habían asignado.

Pese a esto no la quería. Sólo una semana, siete días serían más que suficiente para que la chica, ¿Cómo se llamaba?...Winry, si, para que Winry huyera aterrorizada, si se trataba de una campesina común y corriente no lo soportaría más de siete días. Incluso sonaba divertido.

Y al pensar en un plan repleto de ideas perversas, se descubrió sonriendo…sonreía por primera vez en…no lo recordaba, hacía mucho.

Incluso se atrevió a reír suavemente, minutos después caía rendido ante un sueño repleto de pesadillas.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Hoy mientras pensaba en transacciones bancarias se me ocurrió esta idea y no pude resistirme, es un AU a medias…habrá detallitos y será un Ed/Win…jejeje, hacía tiempo que no escribía algo hetero, XDDDD. Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido es medianamente interesante o debería meter mis ideas aburridas o tediosas en un cajón?

Cualquier queja, comentario, crítica, ¿virus?...será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Roy Mustang no se consideraba un mal tipo, oh, no…claro que no, de acuerdo había hecho un par de cosas bastante desagradables como asesinar y robar e incluso estuvoa unos pasos de intentar una transmutación humana y violar uno de los estigmas más graves de los Alquimistas, pero no…no era un mal tipo. Estaba dicho.

Había tomado decisiones y ahora sufría las consecuencias. Tal como sonaba.

Pero al final las cosas no resultaron tan terribles como deberían, si…llevaba una doble vida y la mitad de eso era poco menos que una mierda, pero aún había esperanzas, necesitaba creer que de alguna manera todo lo que había hecho, hacía e incluso se atrevería a hacer por muy repulsivo, inmoral o incorrecto que fuera valía la pena.

Por eso y un par de razones más, depositó todas sus esperanzas en aquel joven alquimista que oficialmente le sobrepasaba en rango.

El muchacho de orbes doradas y carácter arrogante escondía una mentalidad fría, calculadora y con un alto sentido de la moralidad, poco importaba que tuviera una personalidad infantil o arrebatos de ánimos, tenía un objetivo y era todo cuanto necesitaba.

Edward Lewington estaba decidido a cambiar el mundo. Los sacrificios que hubieran de hacerse serían un mal necesario, inclusive el suyo.

Sin embargo, tal y como acostumbrada a decir.

Él era débil, sólo un mero títere, pero crecería y tendría poder y fuerza.

El tiempo era un mal necesario contra él que no se podía ganar, pero que a la larga le traería beneficios.

Un pensamiento más que elevado en un chico de dieciséis años que prefería soportar una paliza antes de tomar leche o que iba por la vida comiendo todo cuanto le pusieran enfrente, ya fueran las raciones rancias y duras del ejercito cuando estaban en campo de batalla o los deliciosos platillos gourmet con nombres extraños con lo que lo alimentaban en la Mansión.

Con esto en mente avanzaba por el pasillo, al ser la niñera de Ed debería asistirlo en todo aquello que su cerebrito súper desarrollado no era capaz de ganar, como por ejemplo, las hormonas. ¡Oh, si…hermosos procesos químicos propios de un mocoso! Porque aunque Ed se viera obligado a actuar, pensar y fingirse como todo un adulto, no dejaba de ser un adolescente más.

Y como tal, siempre que no tenía algún asunto de máxima importancia, se despertaba hasta tarde o hasta que alguien— casi siempre Roy, porque nadie más se atrevía a molestar al intempestivo rubio— literalmente lo pateará de la cama.

Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar a la puerta, entró a la habitación sin más y descubrió a un Ed, despierto, con la mirada pérdida en el techo y en ropa de dormir, toda una proeza.

Continuaba acostado en la cama y tenía sus brazos tras su cabeza.

—Coronel Bastado…—refunfuñó sin girarse a verlo—toca antes de entrar. Hay algo que se llama privacidad por si no te has enterado.

—Arriba—ordenó haciendo caso omiso del comentario y arrancándole las sábanas—. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

—No quiero. Me niego.

Roy sonrió antes de sentarse en uno de los muebles y empezar a hojear algunos papeles.

—Es una chica linda. ¿Acaso te gusta?

—¡Por supuesto que no!—gritó el otro exaltado cruzándose de piernas—. Sólo estoy siendo precavido.

—¿Temes que sea una espía?

Ed se mordisqueó nerviosamente el pulgar antes de contestar.

—Podría ser…o algo peor. Podría tener el objetivo de enamorarme para…—lanzó un suspiro y se puso de pie—. Son capaces de cualquier cosa y lo sabes. Esto no me gusta nada.

Roy asintió en silencio. También había pensado lo mismo, podría ser que el objetivo de la chica fuera enamorarlo y luego sería usada como señuelo para tener un control mayor sobre Ed. Él mismo no era más que eso, ni hablar de una jovencita.

—No lo descubrirás hasta que la conozcas. Ten cerca a tus amigos…

—Pero más cerca a tus enemigos—completó Ed caminando hacia el cuarto de baño antes de lanzar una media sonrisa—. No te parece que esto jaula de oro es más como nido de alacranes, en cualquier momento nos despedazarán.

Y Ed estaba en lo cierto, podía tener todo cuanto quisiera, pero al final de cuentas nada de eso le pertenecía. Y Roy no podía evitar sentir pena por el niño, si el otro se enterará seguramente lo retaría a un duelo e intentaría matarlo.

Como fuera, una cosa a la vez.

Lo importante ese día es que Winry no intentara asesinar a Edward y dentro del ejército era más que conocido que cuando el "Alquimista de Acero" realmente quería algo, lo conseguía y si la meta de ese día era deshacerse de cierta pueblerina rubia, esa chica tendría más que razones suficientes para desear su muerte.

_***—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—**_

Winry estaba poco más que nerviosa y las chicas que revoloteaban a ellas igual que abejas en torno a una flor no ayudaban a dispersar los nervios en el estomago.

Era el vestido más bonito que alguna vez soñó siquiera tener, confeccionado de la seda más pura y entallado en la parte superior, pero con hermosos pliegues en la parte inferior que caían con naturalidad, se sentía igual a una flor a la que cuidan y arreglan para después cortarla de la manera más cruel. Él que fuera de un hermoso color carmesí que realzaba sus curvas, tampoco ayudaba.

—¿Cómo es él Alquimista de Acero?—le preguntó a Rose mientras sacaba de un estuche las joyas que decorarían su atuendo, un hermoso collar de zafiro, un par de anillos y una glamurosa, pero discreta pulsera.

La chica le agradaba, hablaba poco y era muy bonita, las otras muchachas cuyo origen al parecer también era _Ishbal_iano le parecían mucho más risueñas y no dejaban de reírse y comentar lo bonito que se vería cuando hubieran terminado.

—El Alquimista de Acero es divertido—acotó una de ellas sin más peinando su cabello, tal vez por centésima vez en esa mañana.

—Imprudente.

—Directo.

—Apuesto.

—Amable.

—¡Y guapo, muy guapo!—dijeron las tres a modo de coro.

Rose les dirigió una mirada recriminadora, antes de sonreírle y responderle a Winry.

—Nosotros somos los sirvientes del General Edward. Él Señor es muy amable al permitirnos trabajar aquí, podemos vivir en paz y seguridad. Y somos tratadas con respeto y bondad. Es más de lo que podríamos pedir.

Winry no respondió, era bien sabido que tras la Guerra de Ishval, su pueblo pasó a ser menos que parias; incluso se les obligaba a vivir en Guetos, apartados de la Sociedad. La enfermedad, el hambre y la muerte se llevaban a miles de_Ishbal_**i**anos cada año. Se les consideraba ciudadanos de segunda clase. Se cometían grandes injusticias en su contra.

Se les daba un trato casi inhumano, pero nadie se oponía. Todos parecían mucho más felices con este sistema o al menos eso proclamaban los que Amestrisanos que se beneficiaban del mismo, la mano de obra era mucho más barata y se veían obligados a realizar los trabajos más peligrosos. Además de que cualquiera que se mostrará en abierta oposición recibía el mismo trato que un traidor.

"El Alquimista de Acero" era sólo un niño cuando fue mandado al campo de batalla, muchos de sus logros se dieron en esa época, por irracional que su conducta resultará en un infante e incluso ahora era conocido por su labor en los Guetos, donde mantenía el orden y a raya cualquier intento de revuelta a la vez que intentaba mejorar el nivel de vida y disminuir el índice de muertes. Lo normal sería que esas chicas lo odiarán o siquiera lo detestarán, pero ahí estaban, riendo como las adolescentes que eran y lanzando halagos sin más al verdugo de su pueblo.

La figura de Edward Lewington estaba rodeada de rumores, cuchicheos y cuentos. ¿Cuál era su verdadero rostro?

—Entonces… ¿él es un tipo amable?—preguntó algo nerviosa.

Las chicas le sonrieron con delicadeza corroborando la respuesta de Rose.

—Edward es fuerte—concluyó y lo dijo con tal naturalidad que pareciera estuviera hablando de su mejor amigo en lugar del muchacho al que todos admiraban y respetaban.

Sonrió tímidamente y dejo por la paz el asunto, tendría tiempo para conocerlo y construir sus propias respuestas.

Después de todo, el Contrato estipulaba que debería pasar al menos un mes en compañía de Edward antes de ser presentada ante la Sociedad de Amestris como su pareja, tiempo en el cual debía aprovechar para fraternizar con sus gustos, actitudes y objetivos, para lo cual también se requería la cooperación del Alquimista.

—Terminamos…—anunció Rose colocándole una cinta en el cabello antes de levantarlo en una hermosa y ondulada cola de cabello.

La Mansión era enorme, casi necesitaría un mapa para no perderse y por lo que tenía entendido le pertenecía en su totalidad a Edward, incluyendo los sirvientes, aunque pasaba poco tiempo en ella y cuando lo hacía casi siempre se encerraba en su despacho con el Führer, quién gustaba de hacerle frecuentas visitas. Tenían una relación de Padre—Hijo, aunque el segundo mantenía una férrea independencia en la mayoría de los aspectos de su vida. A grandes rasgos esa era toda la información relevante que había reunido en su escaso medio día desde su llegada.

Atravesaron por un par de pasillos antes de llegar a una habitación que estaba segura se trataba del comedor, la mesa con espacio para más de cincuenta comensales era más que suficiente para confirmárselo.

Edward estaba de pie junto a un ventanal, leyendo unos documentos y discutiendo con un hombre mayor, en realidad no podía ser considerado viejo…sino un adulto, ambos vestían de civil y le llamó especialmente la atención de que todas las prendas de Ed fueran de color negro, a excepción de sus guantes blancos, contrastando con su tono de piel y su cabellera trenzada.

—Ignora al Führer—refunfuñó con enfado, aunque sin alzar el tono de voz—. Sino los alimentamos, esa pobre gente morirá y su reputación no está precisamente por los cielos, aunque el intenté hacerse creer. No necesitamos otra revuelta. Desvía parte de las provisiones para las tropas de la región Este. Diles que es una orden mía, yo me las arreglaré más tarde con los de arriba.

—Buenos días, Señor Lewington, Señor Mustang—saludó Rose atrayendo la atención de ambos.

Edward le entregó la carpeta a Roy quién a la vez se la dio al Mayordomo bajo la orden de que llevarán hasta el despacho.

—Buenos días, Rose—contestó Edward—. Puedes retirarte, gracias.

La chica asintió en silencio ante de cerrar suavemente la puerta tras de sí.

El muchacho se giró a encararla, sin el uniforme de los militares, el muchacho le pareció más frágil y delicado que la tarde anterior, tenía músculos y se encontraban bien proporcionados, pero era delgado, incluso se podría decir que tenía un aspecto frágil, no muy diferente a cualquier otro chico de dieciséis años.

—Buenos días—saludó caminando hasta quedar frente al chico y extendiendo su mano.

Devolvió el gesto condescendientemente, supuso que obligado por la mirada del hombre junto a él, pero no respondió al saludo.

—Soy el Coronel Mustang—se presentó el susodicho—. Es un placer conocerla, Señorita. Estábamos a punto de tomar el desayuno, su presencia constituiría todo un honor.

—Será un placer.

—Tengo trabajo, que me lo sirvan en mi oficina—objetó Edward disponiéndose a salir.

—Ed…—llamó suavemente el otro—. Es de mala educación dejar plantada a una señorita, sobre todo a una tan hermosa.

—He conocido a chicas más bellas y las he tenido—agregó jactanciosamente—. Si no fuera porque es una chica tan simple, no la habrían elegido en primer lugar. Supongo que tiene suerte, no todas las personas sin talento tienen la oportunidad de demostrar que el no servir para nada les puede resultar realmente útil. Yo soy el Sol y a mi lado, ella es como…no sé, la Luna es demasiado para describirla, ya sabes como el girasol, esa flor que gira alrededor del Sol. En fin, que se le va a hacer…

Winry había permanecido con el rostro impasible apretando los puños, resistiendo el impulso de golpearlo. Podía ser el mejor Alquimista del Universo, pero no tenía derecho a ser grosero ni prepotente.

Entonces Ed se giró hasta ella y acercó su rostro de tal manera que sus pestañas se rozaron, casi podía escuchar su respiración pretenciosa y sonrisa burlona.

—Soy una persona muy ocupada, Señorita Winry…así que si quiere seguir con esto y que le paguen esos miles de dólares le haré una advertencia. Intenté seguir como hasta ahora y no me estorbe en mis actividades. La veré después del desayuno.

Roy lanzó un suspiró y Winry pestañeó un par de veces, incrédula de que tal nivel de autoridad emanará de una figura tan pequeña, por no decir…minúscula. Estaba convencida de no ser una chica de que se impresionará o asustará fácilmente, en realidad le gustaban las emociones fuertes y la aventura y nunca, ni siquiera ante su estricta abuela siendo una pequeña e ilusa niña, aprendiz de una cirujana de Automails, había dado un paso hacia atrás, atemorizada.

—Señorita Winry, permítame disculparme con usted por…

El Coronel Mustang intentaba pedirle perdón, no lo necesitaba, porque eso no volvería a pasar.

La había tomado por sorpresa, era todo, había perdido la batalla, no la Guerra. Y tan segura como que su nombre era Winry Rockbell, la próxima vez le plantaría cara y le diría un par de verdades. Ese niñito aprendería que no podía ir por la vida, gritándole a medio mundo.

Rose escuchó la conversación y observó salir a Ed, irritado, pero no con la chica, sino consigo mismo. Lo había llegado a conocer bien.

Como todas las mañanas, le llevaría el desayuno a su despacho. Roy recién había llegado la noche anterior, así que siempre que no tuviera compromisos ni la obligación de atender a algún alto dignatario, comía en su oficina mientras refunfuñaba y gritaba por teléfono.

Escuchó el suave toque en la puerta, Ed no le contestó…su cabeza reposaba sobre el escritorio y observaba a la montaña de documentos con gesto fastidiado, él era un hombre de acción, no un oficinista frustrado.

—Adelante…—gritó con naturalidad imaginando que se trataba de Rose, sólo ella, además del idiota de Mustang se atrevía a molestarlo cuando decía que trabajaría.

—Te traje el desayuno—le dijo la chica colocando una bandeja de comida sobre el escritorio.

Tomó un bollo recién horneado y le dio un mordisco, era bueno, además de practico comer con los manos, sin decenas de cubiertos.

—Gracias…—dijo ahogándose con el jugo de naranja.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—le preguntó enfadada. Extraño, porque Rose no se molestaba casi nunca con él.

—¿Hacer qué?—respondió tragando con dificultad.

—Hablarle de esa manera a esa chica. ¡Tú no eres así, Ed!—agregó mordiendo su labio inferior, a punto de llorar.

No le gustaba que ella lo viera de tal manera, es decir, él había salvado a Rose siendo apenas una niña, pero él no era el chico que ella idealizaba. Había matado antes y lo volvería a hacer si era necesario, podía pretender que era bueno, valiente y justo, pero las circunstancias llevaban a las personas a actuar peores que animales, orillaban a los seres humanos a hacer uso de sus más bajos instintos.

—Rose…yo…

—Prométeme que serás más amable con la chica. Prométemelo.

No podía prometer algo así, sería como prometer que el Sol no volvería a salir. Esa chica era una amenaza y debería alejarla de sí, incluso si sólo se trataba de una joven inocente e ilusa, lo mejor para ella era que estuviera lejos. Ese no era su mundo, tras bambalinas había asesinatos, conspiraciones y traiciones…incluso él era una pieza más, fácilmente descartable en ese juego macabro.

—No puedo—declaró sujetándola de los hombros con firmeza. Rose lo amaba y él la quería igual que a una hermana, pero no podía corresponderle y le dolía ser incapaz de enviarla lejos. Estaban juntos en eso—. Necesito que me apoyes en todo cuanto haga, incluso si no lo entiendes o te parece ilógico, te necesito a mi lado.

Era egoísta, cierto y no le gustaba sentirse como un maldito manipulador, pero necesitaba a los demás, no podía hacer las cosas solo. Lo comprendía.

La chica asintió en silencio, antes de apartarse lentamente.

Ed tenía razón, la vida de muchas personas dependían de las decisiones que ambos tomarán, aunque estás no le gustarán.

—Bien, ahora le caeré encima a esos huevos revueltos—añadió Ed en voz alta como si nada hubiera pasado.

Rose le sonrió y supo que las cosas volverían a ser como antes, obviando claro está a su "obligada novia" quién en esos momentos debería estar llorando en su habitación o fingiendo una sonrisa mientras se sorbía la nariz. Casi podía imaginar a Roy dándola palmaditas en la espalda y expresando palabras de consuelo y disculpa, sino estuviera seguro de que al otro le gustaban las mujeres hechas y derechas, no le habría sorprendido que intentará invitarla a cenar o tomar un helado. Con un poco de suerte, la chica haría sus maletas al final del día, su plan apenas había dado inicio y nadie en su sano juicio y con un poco de dignidad y amor propio se habría quedado por voluntad propia.

Para su mala fortuna, él no sabía que Winry podía ser y llegar a muchas cosas, excepto una chica común y corriente.

Y para cuando lo descubrió ya era demasiado tarde, tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza provocada por… ¿una llave inglesa? Eso ni siquiera tenía sentido, como tampoco lo tenía él que la chica que se suponía debía estar reconstruyendo su autoestima destrozada acabará de entrar a su despacho y le hubiera lanzado un objeto de metal…la entrada y todo lo demás fue tan inesperado y carente de toda lógica que ni siquiera alcanzó a moverse.

—¡Escúcheme, bien, Edward Lewington!—le dijo Winry pegando en su escritorio de caoba con más fuerza de la que esperaba de una mujer tan… ¿femenina? No, esperen, el vestido podía dar esa falsa impresión y su cuerpo, estético y delgado también apoyaba la teoría de damisela en peligro, pero ahora que la observaba bien, tras la elegante ropa se dejaban ver unos bien desarrollado músculos y bajando un poco más, justo por debajo de las cintura para ser exactos, unos muslos de lo más… ¡Con un demonio! ¿De qué diablos iba eso? Acababa de ser golpeado, no debería estar apreciando su anatomía—. ¡Yo también tengo que hacerle un par de advertencias!

Ed tragó saliva, incapaz de moverse. Demasiado acostumbrado a las mujeres complacientes y ansiosas de hacerlo feliz o en el peor de los casos, las máquinas de matar al estilo Riza Hawkeye que jamás se atrevería a hablarle así a un Superior, pero esas que estaban en el punto medio, le eran tan desconcertantes como la Piedra Filosofal. Su existencia iba contra la lógica de este mundo, de su mundo para ser exactos.

—En primer lugar, le pediré que no me estorbe…

Y nadie, absolutamente nadie se atrevió a respirar u oso interrumpirla en el momento en que Winry tomó aire y se preparó para dar el discurso de su vida.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

He aquí el capitulo 2, valga la redundancia.

**Antes que nada, me gustaría darle las gracias a todos lo que leyeron, pero sobretodo comentaron en el primer capi:** **hermagix****, ****Amber Hastings****, Lila, Galatea Barton, ****kotomi chii**** y Kristall Blauw.**

**Muchas gracias por comentar lo que les gusto y lo que no les agrado tanto, disculpen que no pueda responderle personalmente, pero ando corta de tiempo, pese a ello siempre les apreció y estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de crítica. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

La definición de Gueto es la siguiente, sacada de Wikipedia.

"Un **gueto** es un área separada para la vivienda de un determinado origen étnico, cultural o religioso, voluntaria o involuntariamente, en mayor o menor reclusión. El término se empleó, originalmente, para indicar los barrios en los cuales eran obligados a vivir y a permanecer confinados por la noche. El uso se ha extendido hoy a cualquier área en la que la concentración de un determinado grupo social es excluyente"

He de agregar que los más conocidos son aquellos en que se vieron recluidos los judíos durante el Holocausto nazi.

Estoy trabajando en la visión que quiero darle, porque ha habido en toda la historia y aunque lo más sencillo sería exponer algo similar al de los nazis ya que FMA hace referencias a Alemania, aún no me decido. Más adelante, cuando exponga uno, espero hacerlo con un mínimo de sobriedad. Como sea...XDDD.

Y bueno, investigue, pero no tengo la más mínima idea de cuál sea la moneda que usan en el universo de FMA, pero ya que su idioma oficial es en "ingles", pues…bueno, ¿dólares? No me linchen…demasiado.

**Respondiendo a un review respecto a "El muchacho de los ojos tristes", he de decir que aunque es un fic que me gusto/gusta MUCHO, tiene demasiados errores de todo tipo como para continuarlo sin más, lo mejor sería editarlo, reescribir parte y demás. Aunque está en mis planes continuarlo, ando medio perdida con su trama. Disculpen las molestias.**

Cualquier crítica, queja, sugerencia será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 2**

—Señor Edward, usted es una persona muy importante y educada, pero sepa que eso no le da derecho a comportarse de una manera tan prepotente y arrogante. Yo estoy acostumbrada a trabajar y a hacerlo bien, siempre—Winry no dejaba de preguntarse de dónde sacaba tal valor para hablarle a un General de esa forma, pero Ed le observaba en silencio, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y los ojos desorbitados, pero nada que indicará que de un momento a otro la fuera a enviar a fusilar, por lo que continuó. Mejor arreglar eso de una buena vez ahora que estaban a tiempo—. Si va a continuar con ese comportamiento infantil lo mejor será que reevaluemos los términos de nuestro Contrato, no tiene caso que ambos quedemos en ridículo frente al pueblo de Amestris, ya es lo suficientemente malo el que lo estemos engañando con esta farsa, al menos tengamos la decencia de hacerlo bien.

—Pero…

—Ya le dije, Señor Wellington que cualquier cosa que haga me gusta hacerla bien. Si usted insiste en mostrarse con la mentalidad de un niño de doce años, adelante…pero ni siquiera fantaseé con la idea de que me marcharé. Siempre termino lo que empiezo—iba a agregar que necesitaba el dinero más que cualquier otra cosa, pero ya estaría tentando demasiado a su suerte.

Tal vez el orgulloso "Alquimista de Fuego" no reaccionará porque estaba rodeado de personas, pero en la intimidad, cuando nadie lo viera…no resultaba del todo ilógico pensar que escondía una fachada no tan noble ni tolerante. Después de todo pertenecía a la élite del ejército.

Ed pestañeó un par de veces, le dirigió una mirada a Roy quién se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, ese bastardo, se suponía que era su "Mano Derecha", debería apoyarlo en ese tipo de situaciones; se agachó a recoger la llave, una buena llave inglesa debía agregar, de acero inoxidable y ligera, fácil de sujetar y arrojar; le dolía la cabeza.

—¿De dónde diablos sacaste esta cosa?—le preguntó a Winry quién todavía respiraba con dificultad a causa del esfuerzo.

—Soy mecánica de Automails, es natural que lleve una siempre que salgo por cualquier emergencia –sonrió nerviosa por el tipo de pregunta y sintiéndose algo arrepentida por habérsela arrojado. ¡Su abuela decía que ese maldito carácter suyo sería su perdición!

—Oh, claro, eso tiene sentido—concluyó Ed sonriendo y maravillándose con el equilibrio y fuerza del objeto, incluso lucía bien a la vista, toda una obra de arte; por eso que la alquimia no lo era todo, ni el mejor alquimista podía crear un objeto de tal precisión y belleza, se necesitaban verdaderos maestros. Winry rió, Ed rió y ambos se sonrieron entre sí—. ¡Pudiste haberme matado con esa cosa!—explotó de pronto el rubio—. ¡Piensa en las consecuencias antes de lanzarla sobre otro ser humano! Me dolió más de lo que parece—refunfuñó por debajo—. No puedo creer que me hayan escogido como novia a una chica tan poco femenina, debería traer hilo y carrete encima, no una llave inglesa, eso ni siquiera tiene sentido. Y además es una mecánica de Automails, esto debe ser un mal chiste.

—¡Una mujer no tiene porque saber cocer para ser una buena novia!

—¡Pero tampoco debe ir por la vida intentando matar a las personas que no le agradan!

—¡Yo no quería matarte!

—¡Tengo un par de testigos para probarlo!

Y entre dimes y diretes, estuvieron gritándose un largo rato.

En ese momento no eran diferentes a un par de estudiantes de preparatoria discutiendo fuera del salón de clases y Ed no le pareció el muchacho serio y amenazante del comedor de minutos antes.

¿Realmente aquel era el verdadero rostro del Alquimista de Acero?

La puerta se entreabrió y una niña pequeña de no más de cuatro años con largas trenzas castañas asomó la cabeza, había lágrimas en sus ojos y parecía que estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar.

—Hermano—susurró dirigiéndose a Ed quién por primera vez le dirigió una mirada realmente dura a Winry, endulzándola casi de inmediato cuando saludo a la niña.

—Nina, me alegro que hayas llegado, perdón por no haber ido a recogerte a la Estación.

—¿Están peleando?

Tomó a la niña de la mano y la acercó a Winry.

—Sólo estamos jugando—explicó a forma de broma—. Te presentó a la Señorita Winry Rockbell—y por un segundo Winry creyó que Ed la asesinaría con la mirada sino decía lo que quería escuchar.

—Mucho gusto, Nina—respondió a modo de saludo recibiendo como pago una mirada aliviada de Ed—. No discutíamos, hablábamos muy fuerte—evidentemente era una respuesta tonta, pero no se le ocurría nada mejor.

La niña extendió su mano y la saludó riendo.

—Vamos a ver a Alexander—le dijo Ed y salieron en dirección al jardín.

En el pasillo se podía escuchar el constante parloteo de Nina y los gruñidos y réplicas de Ed que se escuchaban igual que la de un hermano mayor, consideradas, pero algo fastidiadas.

—Vamos, Señorita Winry—le dijo Rose sacando a todos de su ensimismamiento—tenemos que escoger su vestuario para los próximos días.

Asintió Dócilmente, aunque tal vez lo mejor sería marcharse esa misma noche.

Ed era demasiado para ella, tan completo y simple a la vez.

_***—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—***_

Nina quería a Ed casi tanto como su padre, a veces creía que más porque su amigo siempre tenía tiempo para ella, aunque estuviera ocupado conversando con personas importantes o descansando; siempre que ella quería verlo él accedía, si por cualquier cosa no tenía tiempo, se lo explicaba amablemente y le decía que lo esperará o él iría a buscarla más tarde. Y cumplía. Además no la trataba como a una niña, porque los adultos tendían a pensar que los niños eran tontos y no entendían explicaciones complejas, sino al contrario, él confiaba y le decía las cosas tal cual eran, con amabilidad, pero sin endulzar la verdad.

Como cuando le dijo que su Padre había hecho cosas malas e iría a prisión y su Madre estaba muerta, por lo que ella tendría que ir a un Internado Privado donde tendría muchos amigos y la pasaría muy bien. Al principio ella lloró por que amaba a su Padre y no quería separarse de él y porque aunque hace mucho que no veía a su Madre, le entristecía saber que jamás la besaría y abrazaría de nuevo; lo empujo e incluso lo golpeó, ahora se avergonzaba de su comportamiento. Ed la sujetó hasta que dejo de llorar y se quedó toda la noche a su lado, velando por su sueño. En la mañana se lo volvió a repetir y ella entendió que las personas malas iban a la cárcel y su Padre había cometido un error por lo que tenía que ser castigado.

—Tú madre siempre te va a cuidar desde arriba—le dijo Ed acariciando su cabello castaño—pero yo la ayudaré desde aquí abajo.

Durante los siguientes días estuvo muy triste y lloró y gritó muchísimo, sin embargo Ed siempre estuvo a su lado. No la reprendía cuando lloraba, pero tampoco la trataba como las otras personas que le hablaban como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que de un momento a otro se puede a romper; sino al contrario, jugaba, la hacía reír y se dejaba pisotear por Alexander.

Además le escribía frecuentemente al Internado y la escuchaba siempre que ella se lo pedía.

Si, Nina quería muchísimo a su hermano mayor Edward, por eso no comprendía porque esa linda chica rubia parecía tan enfadada con él.

Ed dijo que tenía que trabajo por terminar, aunque jugaron toda la mañana, ahora estaba sola, sin embargo tenía a su perro Alexander a su lado, cada vez que lo veía le parecía más bonito y grande. En el colegio no le permitían tener mascotas, por lo que tenía que dejarlo en casa de su hermano, lo extrañaba pero estaba bien porque Alexander parecía feliz y podía verlo siempre que le daban permiso para visitar a Ed.

Winry se sentó junto a la niña en el pasto sin hacer ruido.

—¿Cómo se llama?—le preguntó refiriéndose al Perro.

—Alexander, le gusta que le rasquen las orejas.

—Es muy bonito—agregó Winry mientras el enorme San Bernardo movía la cola con alegría.

—¡Verdad que sí!

—Señorita—llamó la niña con timidez—. ¿A usted no le gusta mi hermano mayor?

Winry se sonrojó ligeramente ante la pregunta y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?—le preguntó la niña.

—No lo conozco bien—contestó con sinceridad.

Winry no terminaba por entender cuál era el verdadero rostro de Edward, a veces parecía tan maduro y mayor y en otras ocasiones tan infantil y amigable. Era atractivo y también inteligente, pero no se trataba sólo de eso, de lo contrario las cosas serían mucho más sencillas.

—¿Es su amiga?

—Podría decirse que si—una mentirita blanca no le haría daño de vez en cuando.

—Yo tengo muchos amigos ahora—continuó Nina con cierta tristeza impregnada en su voz—pero antes vivía con Papá en una casa muy grande y mi único amigo era Alexander, me sentía muy sola. Después llego Ed y se convirtió en mi segundo mejor amigo, sólo por debajo de Alexander—el enorme perro aulló de alegría—. Siempre que vengo Ed está solo en esta enorme casa, rodeado de adultos y con un montón de cosas que hacer, casi nunca tiene tiempo para jugar, pero siempre se escapa para estar conmigo. Cuando los vi hoy, creí que estaban peleando, Mamá y Papá discutían mucho antes y a veces se arrojaban cosas, me asuste mucho y me dieron ganas de llorar...

Winry se enterneció enormemente, sus Padres se habían amado y apenas recordaba haberlos visto discutir de niña, pero las pocas veces en que lo hacían, bajito y creyendo que ella jugaba afuera, se asustaba muchísimo. Para un niño es terrible ver a sus padres pelear, ambos representan su mundo y siendo un niño no terminas por entender que a veces el mundo no es exactamente perfecto y puede derrumbarse de un día para otro.

—Pero hoy cuando mi hermano jugo conmigo se veía muy feliz. ¿Podrías seguir siendo su amiga?

—Lo intentaré, lo prometo.

Nina le sonrió antes de arrojarse sobre Alexander y arrullada por la suave brisa, lentamente se quedó dormida.

Ed apareció poco después, observó a la niña con aire protector antes de cargarla en brazos y entregarle a una Sirvienta con las ordenes de que la llevarán a su cuarto para que tomará cómodamente la siesta, se sentó juntó a Alexander recibiendo entre quejidos y evidente afecto sus besos, para cuando el perro termino de mostrarle su amor tenía el rostro y la ropa manchada de saliva. No importaba, antes de la cena tomaría un baño.

Winry continuaba sentada a su lado en la misma posición, abrazando sus piernas y recargando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

—Mi abuela está enferma—empezó a decir sin conocer muy bien el porqué—ya no puede trabajar como antes y aunque yo soy la mejor mecánica de Automails en la zona, la gente no confía en alguien tan joven para una procedimiento tan delicado, ni siquiera tengo un Título o algo así. Alphonse, mi hermano adoptivo es el mejor alquimista que conozco, pero no tenemos dinero para que vaya a la escuela o un Maestro que lo tomé bajo su tutela. Lo sé, es igual a una novela mala sobre desgracias familiares. No pienso irme, necesito el dinero y lo necesito ahora. Puedes ser tan idiota como se te dé la gana, pero no me marcharé.

Ed la escuchó sin decir nada, después flexionó su brazo derecho y se talló el hombro.

—Supongo que he sido muy grosero contigo—respondió sin verla al rostro—. Me disculpo. No es tu culpa que yo tenga problemas. ¿Esté es sólo un trabajo, verdad? Una vez pasen dos años, te marcharás y no te volveré a ver jamás. Tengo que hacer esto sin importar si me gusta o no, no tengo opciones. No tiene caso que peleemos igual que perros y gatos, intentemos sino llevarnos bien, al menos ser tolerantes el uno con el otro.

Winry se giró hasta verlo y se encontró con una expresión de total y absoluta seriedad, esbozó una sonrisa débil.

Empezaba a sospechar que el muchacho que la insultó en la mañana no era más que una careta, parte de una esplendida actuación.

Ed se arrojó sobre la hierba con los brazos extendidos, su rostro no lo demostraba, pero le dolía el hombro, justo en la parte donde las terminaciones nerviosas se enlazaban con las extensiones del Automail. Esa noche llovería, siempre le dolía antes de una tormenta.

—¿Puedo ver tu brazo derecho?—le preguntó Winry inclinándose sobre su rostro, sus pechos quedaban dolorosamente expuestos frente a sus ojos, se alejó de inmediato con gesto nervioso. Era un muchacho después de todo y no podía evitar que su cuerpo respondiera ante ciertos impulsos.

—¿Para qué?—preguntó con desconfianza.

—Tu brazo derecho es un Automail, ¿cierto?—respondió ella como si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por la forma en que se balancea. Incluso si es una obra maestra, un Automail jamás sustituirá a un brazo humano. Puede imitarlo, pero eso no es suficiente. Ya te dije que soy una Mecánica de Automails, crearlos, repararlos e instalarlos, esa es mi especialidad.

Ed le dedicó una mirada desconfiada, podría ser cierto, sin embargo no era precisamente un Secreto de Estado el que el "Alquimista de Acero" poseía una Automail, muchos la tomaban por leyenda popular o un juego de palabras.

—Está bien—aceptó quitándose los guantes y la camisa de mangas largas.

Esperaba algún comentario horrorizado o al menos una expresión de lástima ante su torso desnudo, un feo mosaico de cicatrices antiguas y recientes lo decoraba, pero la chica lo pasó por alto como toda una experta y se centró en su trabajo, examinó su brazo, frunció el ceño, farfulló por debajo, le pidió que lo flexionará un par de veces e hiciera distintos movimientos. Era toda una profesional, la postura de su cuerpo y expresión de su rostro era todo cuanto necesitaba para saberlo.

—Es un Automail de gran nivel—declaró al término de su evaluación—pero yo podría hacer una mejor. Sólo necesita que se ajusten algunos tornillos y un poco de aceite y quedará como nuevo. ¡Espera aquí!—ordenó señalándolo con el dedo.

Encogiéndose de hombros y sin nada que perder aceptó, siendo franco el constante dolor lo estaba volviendo loco.

¿Una chica mecánica de Automail? Al final la idea no le parecía tan mala, siempre y cuando no le golpeará con una llave inglesa, un carrete dolería menos.

Además si algo le había enseñado Riza Hawkeye es que las mujeres eran tan capaces, determinadas y valientes que sus contrapartes masculinas.

Cuando las personas tenían algo muy importante que proteger, lo que menos importaba era el sexo.

Winry regreso en minutos tal y como prometió, traía unas extrañas gafas y un maletín repleto de herramientas, rebusco entre ellas hasta encontrar unas pinzas pequeñitas y bastante filosas en su opinión, no estaba muy a gusto con las cosas puntiagudas. Reprimió el deseo de alejarse.

—No te haré daño—le dijo ella antes de sentarse a su lado y empezar a tomar medidas y ajustar tornillos. Sus manos trabajaban con precisión y eficiencia; generalmente no se encontraba muy a gusto con el mantenimiento de su Automail por lo que lo posponía tanto como le era posible, los cirujanos, incluso los mejores, eran bruscos y le provocaban mucho dolor. Pero aunque Winry ajustaba y movía tantas piezas como los otros, apenas lo lastimaba.

—Listo, ya casi terminamos—saco un pequeñísimo bote con aceite y engraso los tornillos—. ¿Mejor? Intenta moverlo.

Hizo lo que le pidió. El dolor había desaparecido casi por completo.

—Eso fue sorprendente—admitió poniéndose de pie para ejercitarse.

—¿Verdad que sí?—agregó ella admirando a sus herramientas—. ¿No son la cosita más adorable del mundo?—pregunto para sí misma.

Ed asintió algo atemorizado y en parte aliviado, si fuera una Soldado ahora mismo estaría abrazando a una metralleta.

—Tienes mucho talento. ¿Quién te enseño?

—Los Rockbell descendemos de una larga y antigua familia pionera en la construcción de Automails. Te dije que soy la mejor en todo lo que hago—y extendió sus dedos mostrándole la señal de victoria.

—¿Has pensando en pedir alguna beca en el Ejercito o las Fuerzas Juveniles? Nadie se atrevería a desperdiciar un talento como el tuyo.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro, siendo sustituida por una expresión de horror e incredulidad.

—Jamás me uniría a las Fuerzas Juveniles ni pediría una beca para el Ejército. Cuando llegara el momento sería llamada al frente y tendría que matar o morir.

—Los médicos no siempre están en el campo de batalla, mucho menos en el frente—objetó él sin mucha convicción, entre la teoría y la práctica casi siempre había años de diferencia.

—Mis padres murieron en la guerra de Ishval—señaló ella con la voz a punto de quebrársele—. Ambos eran cirujanos…

—Lo siento.

—Está bien, no tienes que sentir lástima por mí—. Ed no se atrevió a decir nada más, si su Madre muriera estaría destrozado—. Mi abuela y yo apoyábamos a las personas que necesitaban un Automail, ellos ponían el material y nosotras le cobrábamos la décima parte de lo que les habría costado ir cualquier otro Profesional…

Winry calló de pronto, llevándose la mano hasta la boca. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Relatándole la historia de su vida a un completo extraño que apenas en la mañana le insulto y humillo. Debía estar perdiendo la cabeza. Nunca antes había estado tanto tiempo lejos de casa, tenía un ataque de melancolía. Eso era todo. Casi esperaba escuchar de un momento a otro la risa burlona de Ed, pero esta nunca llegó, siendo reemplazada por un incomodo silencio.

Ed ocultó su rostro tras su flequillo. Ese día no hacía más que empeorar. Sentirse como un maldito bastardo no iba con su personalidad, ese papel estaba reservado para Roy que cambiaba de de novia como de calcetines; apenas tenía contacto con las mujeres, pero hasta ahora estaba seguro de que ninguna lo hacía sentir tan mal.

¿Dónde estaba la chica atlética de la mañana que casi lo dejo inconsciente?

Necesitaba que volviera, podía lidiar con ella, pero con una niña de campo dulce y frágil a punto de llorar; prefería que lo partiera un rayo.

—¿Entonces pactamos una tregua?—le preguntó Winry con renovadas energías arrojándole un pequeño bote que a duras penas atrapó con las manos.

—Es un hecho, pero ¿qué es esto?

—Es aceite, más tarde te lo enseñaré a ponértelo cada vez que te duela para aliviar un poco el dolor—le explicó con brusquedad, aunque más parecía que lo estaba reprendiendo—. Es un buen Automail, pero necesita algo de mantenimiento y al parecer lo has descuidado mucho, por eso te duele cuando hace mal tiempo. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Los hombres no entienden de estas cosas.

Ed se disponía a responder, cuando de un momento a otro su rostro se ensombreció.

Roy se acercaba por detrás.

—Es hora, debemos irnos—se dirigió a Ed, ignorando por completo a Winry. Le pareció extraño que ni siquiera la saludará, además sus ojos brillaban de una particular manera, maligna se atreverían a decir los más osados.

—¿Puedes cenar con Nina por favor? No creo estar de regreso a tiempo para la cena—le pidió sin el atisbo del buen humor de minutos antes.

—Claro, es una niña encantadora.

El ambiente fresco y relajado de minutos atrás era cosa del pasado, ahora parecía que de un momento a otro daría inicio un tiroteo.

Mientras observaba a la figura de Ed perderse no pudo evitar sentir que lo mejor sería hacer sus maletas esa misma noche y marcharse.

_***—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—***_

—Padre te ha dado permiso para ver a Trisha—le dijo Envy adoptando su verdadera forma, la de un adolescente con un extraño y asexual estilo.

Homúnculos. Los despreciaba más que a ninguna otra cosa, en especial aquel que podía hacerse pasar por quién le viniera en gana.

—La vi hace una semana. ¿Por qué se muestra tan benevolente?

—No lo sé, supongo que quiere ir ajustando las piezas, a veces creo que el viejo chochea.

El tono desenfadado y burlón lo sacaba de quicios.

—Como sea.

Bajo del automóvil y se dirigió a una pintoresca casita de campo custodiada por un gran número de Guardias.

Sólo se trataba de una mujer, débil y enferma; sin embargo sus órdenes eran claras. Apenas pusiera un pie fuera de la propiedad debían disparar a matar.

Se dirigió con la confianza de quién se sabe será bien recibido, de otra forma no le habrían llamado y entró.

A veces sentía el impulso de iniciar un ataque sorpresa y matar a los Guardias; pero aunque logrará acabar con todos, los Homúnculos eran otra historia y su Madre siempre estaba rodeada por dos de esas abominables criaturas. Ni siquiera sus habilidades y la de sus Aliados Alquimistas combinadas podían siquiera arañarles, muchos menos derrotarlos. Esas cosas eran monstros, prácticamente inmortales. Por eso necesitaba hacerse más fuerte. Mientras tanto…

—Buenas noches, hermano…—lo saludó aquella molesta y conocida voz.

Respiró hondo antes de responder.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¿Quién es el "hermano" de Ed?

**Antes que nada, quiero agradecerle a los que comentaron en el capitulo anterior, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por leer esta cosa y sepan que siempre anima saber que hay alguien detrás leyendo: Lila, ****PonycorniaLove**** y ****CATITA—EDWIN****.**

¿Creen que Ed cambió muy rápido de carácter? Tal vez, pero el muchacho no es del tipo que puede estar mucho tiempo peleando con alguien y menos si ese alguien no le agrede directamente y menos si es una chica. Hay fics donde lo representan como un patán, pero esa visión del personaje no es de mi agrado, ni se encuentra muy cercana a la del personaje de la serie, o al menos el que yo percibo. Opiniones aparte.

Lamento los comentarios "machistas" de Ed respecto a lo de coser, pero aunque sea el universo de FMA recuerden que lo "natural" es que las mujeres fueran "hogareñas" en esa época y Ed no queda totalmente excluido de la visión del mundo exterior; aunque claro está, creo que él reconoce y admira el valor de las mujeres, de la misma manera que Roy quién coquetea con cualquier chica.

Como sea, en el próximo capi ya nos moveremos de escenario, hora de salir al mundo, ¿no?

Cualquier duda, crítica, queja, sugerencia será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.

P.D.— ¿Alguien sabe cuál es la raza de Alexander? Según creo yo es un San Bernardo, pero no confiaría mucho en mí, ¿?. Investigue, pero no encontré nada, jeje.


End file.
